x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
"Back off or else you will regret it, Like my name, I am strong, fast, I can be nice and I can be mean so don't get on my bad side!" --Wolf-- OriginsEdit Early LifeEdit In the late 1880s, Sarah Howlett was born in Alberta, Canada, to Elizabeth (née Hudson) and John Howlett, Jr. Sarah is the first girl born to the Howletts' and she has two brothers, James and John lll. Elizabeth went insane after her first son, John Howlett III, died under mysterious circumstances years earlier. It is hinted that John III was a mutant himself with powers similar to Wolverine and Wolf, both her mother and grandfather, John Howlett, Sr., allude to this, and Elizabeth bears scars from John III's claws. In the early 1900s, a young Irish girl named Rose is brought to the Howlett estate to be James and Sarah's companion. The three children befriend a third youth, Dog Logan, son of groundskeeper Thomas Logan. As a result of beatings and alcohol, Dog, over the next few years, becomes increasingly like his father, and his misdeeds, including an attempted assault on Rose and the killing of James and Sarah's dog, become so violent that he and his father are expelled from the manor. The two return shortly afterward with the purpose of robbing the Howlett estate and Thomas tries to convince Elizabeth to leave with him. Thomas Logan kills John Howlett, Jr. in the presence of Sarah, James, Rose, and Elizabeth Howlett. The grief-stricken Sarah, in her mid-teens at this time, extends her mutant claws for the first time, wounding Dog, leaving three claw mark in his face, and killing Thomas Logan. Elizabeth becomes disgusted that her son and daughter are freaks, drives Sarah and James from the house and runs to Thomas' body (it is implied that they had an affair) then shoots herself in the head with his gun. Dog falsely reported to the police and James's grandfather that Rose had murdered John Howlett Jr. and Thomas Logan. Later, Sarah's grandfather orders Sarah, James, and Rose to leave the estate soon after. Sarah is in shock and appears to have no recollection of what happened. This loss of memory is due to Sarah's recently activated healing factor which, in effect, "healed" the mentally devastating traumas of witnessing her father's death by putting up a mental block. She is also unable to recall the confusion of mother's anger towards her, the pain and surprise caused by the sudden manifestation of her claws. The three find refuge at a stone quarry in northern British Columbia, where Sarah and Rose gives James's name as "Logan" and claims that she likes the name. Sarah becomes close to the foreman, Smitty, who, in turn, develops romantic feelings toward Rose, which she returns. He courts her with books, including poetry by William Blake and a history of the samurai for Sarah and Logan. Sarah's feelings for Smitty grow stronger but she knows he is happy with Rose and she just tries to exercise, so she works out her violence in a series of cage fights with Logan. Sarah is an extremely hard worker in the quarry and her physical vigor is admired by the others in the camp. They go so far as to nickname her Wolf, comparing her intense digging to a wolf going after a root. After a few years in the quarry community, Sarah becomes estranged from Rose when she decides to marry Smitty, the camp's foreman. She eventually makes peace with her after her feelings for Smitty fade away. Sarah and Logan are confronted by their former friend Dog. He has been sent by the ailing elder Howlett to retrieve them but intends to kill them instead. During their fight with Dog, Logan accidentally kills Rose; horrified, Sarah and Logan flees the quarry community, into the surrounding woods. Sarah didn't like talking to Rose about her past because it was to violent and tragic. Cookie Malone, who has long hated Logan, steals Rose's few belongings. Cookie contemptuously burns Rose's diary, which contains the truth of Logan's past. SabretoothEdit Around 1910, after an unknown length of time living in the wild, Sarah takes up residence in another frontier community in the Canadian Rockies, where white settlers co-exist, sometimes uneasily, with the Native American tribes of the region. A resident is a young Native American man named David Graham, with whom Sarah soon falls in love; the two built a cabin together, next to Logan and Silverfox's, a girl Logan falls in love with. Among the community's residents is a man who will become Sarah's deadliest enemy: Victor Creed, although the community knows him only as "Sabretooth". Sarah will later recall that Sabretooth had "always helped himself to whatever was mine, challenging her to stop him. Something always held her back. She knew he hated her, she hadn't a clue why. On Logan's birthday, under orders from Romulus Sabretooth brutally rapes Silver Fox, and leaves her for dead. Unknown to Sarah and Logan, Silver Fox is not dead and eventually recovers from the assault. Enraged, Logan attempts to avenge her by battling Sabretooth and Sarah tries to tell him not to do something he will regret, apparently undergoing a berserker rage which he will later remember as perhaps the first one he ever experienced, but the older man defeats Logan after a harsh battle, while Sarah battles him she beats him badly and he flees while Sarah helps Logan. Creed then coerces Wolf and Wolverine into attacking another tribe. Sarah leaves the frontier community. Venturing into the eastern Rockies, Sarah obtains work for the Hudson Bay Company. (Decades later it is revealed by Nick Fury that the Hudson Bay Co was operated by Frederick and Elias Hudson, brothers to Wolf and Wolverine's mother, Elizabeth Hudson. Both Hudson brothers died of mysterious causes but not before Frederick Hudson had an illegitimate son. The mother of Frederick Jr. soon committed suicide after the birth. Later, Frederick Jr. had three illegitimate sons of his own, from three different women. The first was born Truett Hudson, and was a professor in the Weapon X project. The second was Victor Hudson, who was born blind and mute and disappeared without a trace. The last was born James Hudson, who would go on to live and die as the Guardian. Fury believed that the Hudson family's involvement with Wolf is all a master scheme created by Romulus to create the perfect weapon to kill Wolf. Venturing into Blackfoot territory, Sarah encounters the demonic creature known as Uncegila, whom she slays after a pitched battle. The Blackfoot, impressed by Sarah's battle prowess, name her "Alpha Wolf," or "Wolf"; Sarah takes a liking to the name. World War 1Edit Around 1914, Sarah travels into more populated areas of Canada with Logan, eventually joining the Army as a nurse. Canada's armed forces become involved in World War 1. While bandaging up a wounded soldier in Belgium on April 22, 1915, Sarah finds out that Logan has his first encounter with a being called Lazaer. Lazaer is an anagram of Azrael the Angel of Death. They soon begin to fight one another, with Lazaer initially gaining the upper hand. After being impaled with Lazaer's sword, Logan pulls it from his chest and stabs it through the chest of his surprised opponent. Defeating Lazaer gave Logan the chance to fight him again should he ever die, allowing him to return to life. After Sarah learns that Logan defeated him she gladly hugs him, still nursing wounded soldiers. Sarah and Logan's abilities quickly call him to the attention of the authorities, and he is assigned to a special unit of the Canadian military known as the Devil's Brigade. Sarah's commanding officer is a superhumanly strong man known as Silas Burr, who will one day become the mercenary Cyber. In this new life, Sarah again begins to find love. Sarah accidentally murders her boyfriend; when confronted, Cyber brutally beats Logan and gouges out one of his eyes. Afterwards, at Romulus's bidding Cyber and Sabretooth track Sarah and Logan down. They find a feral Sarah and Logan in the woods and convince him to return. They do so and is sent overseas to Madripoor. TravelEdit In Madripoor Sarah meets a woman known only as Seraph, proprietor of the Princess Bar. Seraph, unimpressed with Sarah's attitude, takes her under her wing. Sarah makes many other friends on Madripoor, most notably the prostitute Madame Joy, and will eventually become part-owner of the Princess Bar. Sarah learns that Seraph has appointed herself the guardian of Madripoor against the Hand, an ancient order of mystic assassins. Sarah and Logan travel for an indeterminate number of years. In China Sarah meets Chang, a Chinese businessman with whom she shares undisclosed adventures. Although Sarah does not realize it at the time, Chang is an employee of the agency known as Landau, Luckman, and Lake, with which Sarah will become very familiar in later years. Sarah first meets Monk and Mystique in Mexico in 1921, where the four to be executed by firing squad. They escape and stick together forming a gang of con men and petty criminals. Their business relationship develops into friendship, love, and ultimately, betrayal, when Sarah informs the police of their plan to rob a bank. World War 2Edit Sarah starts nursing wounded soldiers in World War 2 again and also sees action in the Spanish Civil War in the 1930s while Logan fighting fascist troops along with good friend Puck. In 1936, when a friend of hers who is a soldier dies, Sarah is promoted to being a soldier and she fights with Wolverine alongside time-traveling Kitty Pryde and Rachel Summers to fight Nazi villains Baron Strucker and Geist, who have allied themselves with the Shadow King to dethrone King Edward VIII and replace him with a fascist heir. Around 1937 In Shanghai, Sarah first makes the acquaintance of Ogun, a Japanese samurai and sorcerer, when Sarah and Logan prevents soldiers under Ogun from assaulting a Chinese mystic and his young westerner pupil, noting that "you don't make war on old men and children"; Ogun, at this time a Captain in the Japanese Imperial Army, is impressed by Sarah and offers to instruct him in the martial arts in Japan. Sarah, determined to avoid responsibility after her disastrous stint with the Devil's Brigade, claiming that she has "places to see and things to do." With the outbreak of World War II, Sarah and Logan returns to Madripoor, where they aid Seraph against the Hand. During the summer of 1941, Sarah, Logan, and Seraph work in cooperation with the American adventurer Captain America in Madripoor. Captain America was working in Madripoor to stop the Hand and the Nazi Baron Strucker from aiding the Axis forces in nearby Japan. The meeting was not a coincidence. Arranged by the shadow organization for which Sarah was working, Sarah initially had three goals in meeting Captain America. The first was to see if he could be "turned." The second was to see if the process that made Captain America could be reproduced. The third was to kill him which didn't sit well with Sarah nor Logan. Sarah, Logan, and Captain America fight against the Hand and Baron Strucker. Captain America offered Sarah and Logan the chance to join him as his side kicks, which they refuse. Soon afterwards, Seraph is attacked by Sabretooth, under the orders of Romulus. In 1942, Sarah is ordered to travel to occupied France to take Cap up on his offer. Cap already has a partner. Needless to say, Bucky isn't exactly thrilled to find out that he wasn't Cap's first choice. Joined by Nick fury, Sarah, Logan, and Captain America team up to battle the emerging menace cryptically referred to as HYDRA and assault Baron Von Strucker's stronghold. Sarah's true mission is revealed as she aids in Strucker's escape. Eventually, Sarah returns to Canada and again enlists in the Armed Forces. Achieving the rank of corporal, she is sent to Greece where she teaches resistance fighters the use of explosives and the Fairbourne dagger. At some point, Sarah is captured and spends time in a German concentration camp, where Logan slowly drives his Nazi captors insane before finally escaping. By June 6, 1944, Corporal Sarah is a member of the First Canadian Parachute Battalion at Ranville, Normandy, where she and other Canadian soldiers parachute behind enemy lines from a burning C-47. Among the Nazi soldiers that Sarah encounters on this mission is Bloodscream, an immortal being with vampire-like qualities and powers. After the Normandy invasion, in 1945, Sarah unwittingly participates in another landmark of World War II when she is captured by Japanese soldiers while performing sabotage missions in Japan. She escapes from his prison camp along with an American soldier who was also captured and finds refuge and love in a local Japanese man. Unfortunately, the American soldier, himself a mutant returns and murders the girl, and the two men fight until both are caught in the atomic blast that destroys much of the city. Sarah survives, but is devastated to lose another man in her life. ItsuEdit Following World War 2, Sarah resigns from the military. Remembering Ogun's offer, she remains in post-war Japan and begins her instruction in the martial arts. Wolf soon develops a deep and lasting love for Japan. After her training with Ogun, Sarah travels to the village of Bando Saburo with Logan because Logan wants to learn how to be a man. There, she meets and falls in love with a local man named Itsu. They are married and conceive a child together. The demon sword smith Muramasa creates an explosion that causes Sarah to accidentally stab a villager with her claws. Sarah is banned from the village, but before she leaves, Sarah finds Itsu murdered. Sarah gives herself to Muramasa, thinking the villagers are responsible for the murder of Itsu. Muramasa vows to build a sword capable of killing even Sarah herself. Sarah is later rescued by the Winter Soldier and taken to Madripoor. Sarah returns to her earlier, carefree attitude and enters freelance intelligence work. Hoping to earn "some quick and easy bucks," "see the world," and "make a name for herself and Logan," Operating mostly out of Ottawa and Calgary, Sarah establishes a base of freelance clients that includes a number of government operations, including Landau, Luckman, and Lake, the Canadian Intelligence and the American CIA for which Sarah will also later work full-time. At one point during this period, Sarah spends a year in Brazil, where she works as a bouncer at the Devil's Grill, owned by Antonio Vargas. In Brazil Sarah apparently continues her freelance activities keeping her bar employment as a cover. Sarah becomes involved in the Vietnam war. While posing as a Russian intelligence liaison, she tortures soldier Frank Simpson who has been captured by the Viet Cong. Shattering Frank's mind, Sarah is instrumental in the turning her into the unbalanced super-soldier, Nuke. Sarah is recruited for Team X, a multi-national covert-ops squad overseen by the Black Ops Special Services Section of the CIA. Team XEdit The Team X Project, also known as the Weapon X Program, although employing a number of super-agents for various missions. During this time, she is given false memory implants in order to better control herself by Team X's ally Psi-Borg, usually bonding such implants to actual memories of severe trauma. The implants make Sarah unaware of her mutant nature while with Team X despite her many unusual feats of resilience and regeneration. Other members of Team X include Sabretooth, Deadpool, Silver Fox, Kestrel, Maverick (later known as Agent Zero), and Mastodon. Mystique, under the name of Leni Zauber, also assists Team X on occasion. Due to having his memories tampered with, Wolf doesn't recall his memories of Sabretooth, Silver Fox, or many of the events that have shaped her life. The scientists of the Team X Project recognize Sarah's unique age suppression factor and, without her knowledge, isolate it and implant it within other agents. Another aspect of the Team X Project is the Shiva Scenario, a contingency in which heavily armored robots will be employed to terminate the agents as necessary; this scenario is evaluated by scientists Dr. Alexander Ryking, Dr. Kurt Marko, and Dr. Brian Xavier. Sons of the first two men, Hazard and the Juggernaut, will later be numbered among Sarah's enemies, while the son of the third, Professor X, will prove to be one of her closest friends and advisors. Team X are operational in Cuba when Silver Fox betrays them to Cuban soldiers. Fox's treason may be due to a deviation in her memories of the attack by Sabretooth, leading her to recall the full extent of the attack and to erroneously believe that Logan abandoned her; this may be an extreme reaction to the Team X memory implants, perhaps due to an interaction with the unknown procedure which arrested her aging. In 1968, Sarah, with Logan and Sabretooth as backup, returns to the USSR when she is dispatched to Tyuratam to sabotage a moon voyage by assassinating the Soviet super-agent Epsilon Red; the mission is called off before Sarah can do so, but Sabretooth murders Epsilon Red's wife on a whim. Sarah will meet Epsilon Red again years later. It is also during this period that Sarah, Logan, Sabretooth, and Maverick are sent on a joint NATO operation to recover a foreign national in East Germany. After a mission Sarah was being taken to the device that would brainwash her, she fought back, killing one of the scientists with a blow to the throat. She threatened the other scientist, popping her claws accidentally. Seeing her claws made her remember everything that Team X had taken from her and Logan. She asked the scientist who gave the orders and he said he didn't know. Wolf, smelling that he was not lying, ordered him to tell her what he did know. The scientist is contacted via telephone every time Wolf needs to be mind-wiped. When he completes his task, he tells Wolf that she barely made it out alive of whatever mission she was on and then gives her a dossier detailing her next mission. The mission would be the last of Team X's missions. She is dispatched to East Germany with Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, and John Wraith to sabotage a Soviet super-soldier program in Berlin, steal an item called the carbonadium synthesizer and extract a double agent named Janice. Team X fights another super-agent, Omega Red. During their efforts to escape, Sabretooth realized that Wolverine and Wolf had broken his programming and regained control of themselves. Sabretooth murders Janice to show Sarah that whenever she wasn't kept on a tight leash, innocents, most often the men she loves, inevitably die. In the aftermath of the escape, finally realize that she is a mutant with enhanced healing abilities and other superhuman powers. Disturbed by this revelation and unwilling to continue working with the murderous Sabretooth, Sarah resigns from Team X. Team X itself disbands shortly thereafter. Department K Having resigned from Team X but unsure of how to deal with the knowledge that she is a mutant, Sarah goes to work for an unnamed branch of the Canadian Defence Ministry, an agency "so secret that not even the Prime Minister knows of its existence" and for which she will work for years; this may be Department K, a special weapons branch of the Canadian government which will at least later be linked to the Weapon X Program. Operating out of Ottawa, she is partnered with Neil Langram. As a part of this agency, Sarah, eventually reaching the rank of commander, is equipped with false I.D. cards from a wide variety of intelligence agencies, including the Federal Air Marshalls, the KGB, the CIA, the GRU, MI-5, Shin Beth, and the UN Peace-Keeping Force; it may also be during this period that Sarah acquires a (presumably) false I.D. as "Jesse Logan, Detective" with the Nassau, NY, Police Department, an I.D. which she maintains in recent times. Emerging from Team X's ultra-covert activities. Sarah drives a Lotus-Eights and, despite a personal dislike of guns, carries a Colt 1911A2. On at least one occasion, Sarah also works with Richard and Mary Parker, married government agents who have a son, Peter, who will eventually become the noted super-hero Spider-Man, whom Sarah will encounter on many occasions. At some point during this period Sarah first meets Carol Danvers, a young American operative, who, although still in her teens, serves in a branch of American intelligence, possibly Air Force Intelligence; inexperienced when she and Sarah first meet in the field, she quickly becomes an expert agent, working with Sarah, Logan and his partner Langram on a number of occasions, and Logan will count her as one of his closest friends for the rest of his life. Logan becomes obsessed with his own mutant nature, which he comes to realize has played a far more important role in his past successes than he had previously believed; disillusioned with himself he turns to drugs and alcohol, perhaps in an effort to test the extent of his healing factor, this angers Sarah to see her brother drinking and smoking, doing things that may damage his body. Ultimately, Logan is dismissed from the unnamed agency for accidentally shooting a fellow agent at the firing range. Disgusted, Logan "ties some loose ends" in his civilian life and prepares to travel to the Yukon in an effort to "get away...from...what's coming". On the specific instructions of Romulus ,Sarah is kidnapped by agents of the Weapon X Program, the tenth installment of the Weapon Plus Project. Weapon X Sarah's bones, including her claws are bonded with the indestructible metal known as adamantium, making them unbreakable; they will retain this status for many years. This adamantium bonding process was apparently stolen by the Weapon X Program from the Japanese scientist known as Lord Dark Wind (the father of Lady Deathstrike). At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint U.S./Canadian operation, evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by Romulus. Sarah proves too difficult for the Weapon X Program to control and shortly thereafter, Wolf escapes the facility with the help of Winter Soldier, killing nearly everyone except for Professor Cornelius, Caroline Hines, and Malcolm Colcord. Driven into a feral-like state by the experiment, Sarah wanders the forests of the Canadian Rockies for months with Logan. It is during this feral period that she first encounters the Hunter in Darkness. On occasion, Sarah's human personality surfaces to the extent that, years later, she is able to recall pleasant experiences in these woods. Years after this experience, Sarah's memories of much of her past will remain clouded as a result of the Weapon X experiment, and it is possible that she received additional false memories during the procedure as well. As for the Weapon X Program, at least some of its resources are apparently absorbed into Canada's Department H, whose head, James Hudson, also comes into possession of notes on Lord Dark Wind's bonding process; others are apparently absorbed by Department K, but the precise interconnections of Canada's various superhuman-related agencies remain unclear to this day. In later years, the Program will also be revived by the American government under the supervision of a man known only as the Director Malcolm Colcord, a survivor of Sarah's rampage at the Weapon X facility. Wandering the woods, Sarah and Logan are eventually discovered by James and Heather Hudson, a young couple honeymooning in the Rockies, who return him to Canadian society and are instrumental in their eventual recovery. Some months prior to this, Hudson, at the assignment of the Prime Minister himself, was appointed head of Department H, a special superhuman resources project of the Canadian Ministry of Defence, whose facilities Sarah and Logan broke into mere months ago and which will, ironically, be at least partially combined with the Weapon X Program within months more; however, despite speculation to the contrary, Hudson played no direct role in Sarah and Logan's experiment. Department H James and Heather help Sarah recover her humanity. Following his recovery, Sarah, this time under the supervision of Department H, once again works for Canadian Intelligence. At this time, Department H is conducting research in several fields of superhuman study but as yet has no clear direction, and Sarah is one of Hudson's first recruits for the operation. As Sarah slowly recovers from her ordeal, she lives with the Hudsons for some time, and she is present when Heather Hudson's parents, objecting to their daughter's elopement, confront her at the Hudson residence; Sarah is also present when the Hudson's renew their vows in a Catholic ceremony months after their first, less formal marriage, an event which is temporarily delayed when a Cosmic Ray Collector developed by Department H overloads. In the course of this disaster, the retired super-hero called Chinook is horribly mutated and driven mad by the cosmic rays; Sarah, Logan, and Hudson, the latter using a prototype of the battle suit she will later wear as Guardian, halt Chinook's rampage, apparently at the cost of her life. Early during this period, Sarah, seeking more information on the experiment to which she was subjected, travels to the US, where she consults adamantium expert Dr. Myron MacLain; Sarah is flown on this occasion by pilot Ben Grimm, who will later be transformed by cosmic rays into the superhuman powerhouse known as the Thing. Following a consultation with MacLain, Sarah and Logan are targeted both by Sabretooth, although whether on behalf of the Hellfire Club or other parties is unclear, and by HYDRA, under the command of Silver Fox; they are aided against their assailants by several former allies: CIA agent Nick Fury; Carol Danvers, working alongside Fury with the CIA on this occasion. Sarah goes to work, where she is given "dirty, brutal, necessary assignments no one else would touch". In this new phase of her life as an agent of the Canadian government, Sarah serves primarily in Siberia and the Western Pacific, notably the Pacific Rim of Asia and the islands along that coast, including her old stomping grounds of Japan. Having already attained the ranks of Major and Commander in other agencies, Saraha eventually attains the rank of Captain in the Canadian Armed Forces during this period. One of Sarah's first missions her to Iraq, where Iraqi militants, supported by mercenaries, have taken over an American embassy; Canadian citizens—including a Canadian nun—are among the hostages, and the Canadian government sends Sarah to support Delta Force, a special team of US government operatives. Sarah assists in re-taking the embassy, killing at least one of the Iraqis. The nun, who had been violently abused by one of the mercenaries, Bruno Malone, dies shortly afterward; before dying, she asks Sarah and Logan to avenge her sufferings. Sarah is prepared to act upon this vow of vengeance immediately, but apparently her new responsibilities as an agent of Department H prevent her from doing so, since she will later claim that she "got...busy" immediately following the Iraqi mission. Sarah does not forget his vow, however, and she will fulfill it years later, after she has assumed the costumed identity of Wolf. As part of another early mission for Department H, the full extent of which has yet to be revealed, Sarah joins forces with Logan, Ben Grimm, and Carol Danvers on a special mission into Russian territory, under the orders of Colonel Nick Fury and with information provided by industrialist Tony Stark, who, like Grimm, will within a few years begin a career in super-heroics, in his case as the armored hero known as Iron Man; on this occasion, for reasons which remain unclear, Fury deliberately pretends to have no previous experience with Sarah, and Danvers continues to demonstrate no recollection of her own work with her. In the course of this mission, Sarah refrains from using her adamantium claws, although whether this is due to inexperience, subterfuge, or simple whim is uncertain. Still suffering from memory loss and recurring berserker rages, Sarah goes through a period of adjustment to her new role and condition, and it may be during this period that she incurs several debts to fellow Canadian Intelligence agent Jack Oonuk, who possibly covers for her with the authorities. On one mission for the Canadian government, Sarah spends four months in Hong Kong, a place that she has presumably visited often in the past, where she finds herself in conflict with the organized crime unit known as the Triads; she also encounters the noted assassin McLeish, known as the White Ghost, whom she will meet again years later. It may also be during this period that Sarah first meets a woman named Linn Chow, to whose aid she will go in later years. Three years into Hudson's directorship of Department H, over two years after Sarah was found by the Hudson's, the Fantastic Four, the first verified public team of super-heroes in several years, debuts to worldwide acclaim. Inspired by this, Hudson elects to orient Department H toward the formation of a government-sponsored Canadian super-team that will operate in the public eye; Sarah and Logan are Hudson's first recruits, and Hudson in fact nominates them for the eventual leadership of this team, which, in its early stages of development, is known as "the Flight." In preparation for their career as publicly-known super-heroes, Sarah is outfitted with a distintive green costume. Viper Sarah, contemplating the wisdom of this new career, returns to Madripoor, the site of some of her earliest heroic activities, for what may be the first time since her freelance years and spends some months there, where she is reunited with her old friend Seraph. Seraph introduces Sarah to another pupil of hers, Viper, who is, as Sarah and Logan once was, a freelance espionage agent, although, presumably unknown to the others, Viper's activities are usually terrorist in nature, and, by coincidence, among her clientele is HYDRA, in whose ranks she will eventually rise high. Like Sarah, Logan, and Seraph, Viper, born prior to World War II, ages very slowly; in Viper's case, this is due to a pact she made with the Elder God known as Chthon decades ago, during her youth in war-torn Europe. During this time, Sarah, Logan, and Viper assist Seraph in her ongoing activities against the Hand, and this appears to be the earliest instance in which Sarah wears her green costume in battle; on one occasion, Sarah, Seraph, and Viper risk their lives to rescue Logan from Sabretooth, who may have been working with the Hand at this time. It is possible that Seraph is in fact slain during these events, but this is as yet unclear. This incident marks Logan's last visit to Madripoor until recent years. Moved by Seraph's example of heroism, Sarah, along with Logan, returns to Canada, agreeing to work with the Flight and eventually become its leader, although she continues to divide her time between Canada-based Flight training and espionage missions abroad; to mark this transition in her life, she renews the use of the alias "Wolf" from her earlier activities. As for Viper, she, Sarah, and Logan will periodically clash after they have joined the X-Men. Alpha Flight Still active in Canada at this point as an agent of Canadian Special Services, Sarah is partnered with Colonel Rick Stoner of the CIA to retrieve a prototype of Hudson's original Guardian armor, stolen from the US/Canadian research facility Am/Can by HYDRA; although Hudson used a reconstruction of this prototype in his earlier adventure against Chinook and will later use a far more advanced model, presumably this earlier model remained in Am/Can's custody due to legal technicalities. On this occasion, unlike Wolverine, Sarah, apparently in order to distance her espionage efforts from her role as super-hero, wears her costume into battle and but also refrains from using her claws as he did, instead relying on a large dagger in battle, much as she did during World War II. Shortly after this, Stoner is recruited as head of the newly formed international espionage agency known as SHIELD; some months later, Stoner suffers fatal wounds in a battle with HYDRA, and the SHIELD directorship falls to Sarah's old ally Nick Fury. Under pressure to produce additional super-agents, Hudson subjects a convicted murderer, offered amnesty, to an experimental process designed to manifest any latent superhuman powers. Sarah is leery of the idea, and she warns Hudson that the convict, who will later become known as Bedlam, may prove uncontrollable; she will be proven right some years later. Disturbed by Hudson's revelation, Sarah elects to return to her intelligence operations, although she will remain on call for the Flight as necessary; over the next few months, Hudson, having placed his experiments with Bedlam temporarily on hold, recruits nearly a half-dozen other super humans as potential Flight members, whom Sarah trains in combat at select intervals. While dividing her time between the Flight and espionage, Sarah shares few details of the latter work with the Hudson's; it is only years after this period that Heather Hudson even learns that Sarah and Logan speaks Japanese. As an operative of the Canadian Secret Service, Sarah cooperates with intelligence agents from many other nations. Foremost among these is her old friend Carol Danvers, still with USAF Intelligence; Sarah works frequently with Logan, Danvers, and her partner in USAFI, Michael Rossi, on "some pretty hairy capers," some of them in Saigon, Vietnam, and Tokyo, Japan, where Danvers teaches Logan how to play poker. At some point during these years, Logan and Danvers become romantically involved. When working with Logan, Danvers uses the codename "Ace," while Logan resurrects his former alias of "Patch." On occasion, Danvers also calls Logan by the affectionate nickname of "Wildboy". At some point during these years, while stationed in Canada with the Flight, Logan has an affair with fellow member Narya, the half-goddess known as Snowbird. Unlike Logan, who is far older than he looks, Narya, although an adult in appearance, is chronologically and emotionally a child, far younger than she looks; the relationship ends badly. Among the other Flight trainees with whom Logan periodically works is Gamma Flight's Wild Child, a young man who was mutated by the Secret Empire using DNA from the superhuman mercenary Wyre, whom Logan had encountered at some point in the past. Logan, recognizing an inherent berserker nature similar to his own, advises against Wild Child's inclusion in the super-hero program, but Wild Child will remain until the program's cessation and, eventually, master his rages to join one of the various incarnations of Alpha Flight. Logan himself will recruit a future Alpha Flight member during these years: Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, later known as Aurora. Few other details of Logan's activities with Alpha Flight are known; he apparently spends most of these years abroad on various intelligence assignments, returning to Canada and Department H only on occasion. Despite Department H's secrecy, Logan maintains some contacts outside the organization, including a young RCMP named Lightfoot; at times Logan joins Lightfoot on hunting expeditions, although it is known that Logan refuses to kill for sport, preferring to track game in order to hone his skills only. While tracking a terrorist assassin from Canada to Australia, Logan meets David Nanjiwarra of ASIO, an Australian intelligence agency. When the two are stranded together in the Australian outback, Nanjiwarra helps Logan to survive long enough to reach civilization. Logan learns that Nanjiwarra, a descendant of native Australians, is disenchanted with ASIO work due to Australian prejudice, and Logan recommends that he seek work with SHIELD, which at this time is still in the process of organization. At some point during these years, in Vladivostok, USSR, Logan again encounters Nick Fury; soon afterward, Fury is appointed to the directorship of SHIELD, and the two will not meet again for years. Logan himself apparently works directly with SHIELD on a few occasions during his Department H career; he is issued SHIELD identification for a time, although he is apparently never officially inducted into the organization, and, years later, he will have some familiarity with the layout of the SHIELD Orbital Platform after it has fallen into the possession of the anti-mutant Project Armageddon. At some point during his intelligence operations abroad, Logan encounters Wade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deadpool; like Logan, Deadpool is a product of the Weapon X Program, apparently during its Department K incarnation, possessing a healing factor that was apparently derived from Logan's own. It is possible that Logan had previously encountered Wilson prior to the mercenary's assumption of a costumed identity, but this cannot be confirmed; Logan will later characterize his dealings with Deadpool as a part of his life that he would prefer "never sees the light of day." It may also be during this period that Logan encounters the centuries-old occult mercenary known as Terror, Inc. Logan dislikes dealing with him, perhaps seeing in Terror's cynicism a reflection of what he himself might become later in his long life. On an unspecified mission in the Soviet Union, Carol Danvers is captured by the KGB and sentenced to Lubyanka Prison in the USSR. Logan, Michael Rossi, and possibly others disobey direct orders and break into Lubyanka to free her. During the mission, Rossi is apparently slain, and the other members of the team abandon the effort, leaving Logan to smuggle Danvers out of the USSR alone, despite her insistence that he abandon her to save himself. Following these events, Danvers, despite her youth, is recruited as Security Chief for Cape Canaveral, becoming, in her twenties, the youngest person ever to hold the position; it is in this role that she will meet the Kree warrior known as Captain Marvel, whose involvement with her will change her life dramatically. She and Logan will not meet again for years. As for Rossi, he is later learned to have survived, although, as far as is known, Danvers is never informed of this; whether or not Logan is aware of it is unclear. Rossi will eventually work in cooperation with Professor Charles Xavier, a man who will play an important role in Logan's own life. With his friend and lover out of the intelligence field, Logan has less reason to remain in it himself, and it may be at this point that he decides to accommodate Hudson and quit field work altogether, to assume full-time leadership of Alpha Flight. As Alpha Flight's preparations for public activity continue, Logan, still considering the life of a full-time super-hero, seeks the advice of his long-time sensei Ogun in Japan. Logan is shocked to learn that Ogun, who has taught him so much about honor and moral codes over the years, has given himself over to the darker forces of the Ninjitsu magic he practices, becoming an assassin and evil magician and ultimately intending to psionically enslave Logan to his will, a fate that Ogun will later force upon Logan's fellow X-Man Shadowcat. Deeply disturbed by this meeting, Logan vows to never return to Japan, and he and Ogun will not meet again for years. Logan returns to Canada and, symbolizing his break with his former mentor, discards the bladed weapons he has used on occasion; accepting his fate, he exclusively uses his adamantium claws from now on. Logan will not wield a sword again for years. Eager to avoid thoughts of his confrontation with Ogun, Logan prepares to make his debut as a Canada-based publicly known super-agent and is dispatched to disrupt terrorist activities in Ontario; however, James Hudson informs him that the "assignment," Logan's first public Canada-based mission since the Flight battled Egghead's forces years earlier, is actually a test developed by Department H to observe Logan's reactions in battle. During the course of this test, Logan is teleported to the New Mexico headquarters of the mutated genius known as the Leader, as are the Greek demigod Hercules and the Deviant Karkas, all of whom the Leader intends to use to capture the American mutate known as the Hulk. Logan escapes the Leader's restraints and frees his fellow captives, although the Leader flees from the debacle. Upon his return to Canada, Logan assists James Hudson in containing Bedlam, who has resisted all efforts to control him and is finally placed in a state of suspended animation. Logan draws no satisfaction from being proven correct about Bedlam; his disillusionment with Hudson over this incident leads him to question the wisdom of continuing to work for Department H in any capacity. Moreover, Logan begins to realize that he has developed an unacknowledged attraction to Heather Hudson, an inappropriate feeling that further complicates his current situation. These issues, among others, will play a role in Logan's ultimate decision to resign from Department H. The Hulk himself arrives in Canada shortly before Logan's return; the Canadian military mobilizes to oppose the Hulk, but Logan requests to be given the opportunity first. In this genuine assignment, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo. Despite his best efforts, Logan fails in this mission. Category:Female Category:Mutant